Will You Go On a Duel With Me?
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: Two years after the Ceremonial Duel everything has returned to normal. Yet when Pegasus springs a little trap it forces Seto to actually notice his longtime rival. Just maybe while locked up together they will come to discover new things, maybe even love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to the awesome **MukashiNoHikari **who PMed me with the idea for this fic, which I gladly ran with! Thanks **MukashiNoHikari! **This will probably be a twoshot, I think.

**Summary: **Two years after the Ceremonial Duel everything has returned to normal, aka Kaiba ignoring everything that has nothing to do with Kaiba Corp or Mokuba. Yet when Pegasus springs a little 'trap', it forces Seto to actually notice his longtime rival. Just maybe, in the four hours locked in a room together, they will come to discover new things about the other, maybe even love? Rivalshipping all the way! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-OH!, because if I did then Seto would have gotten over himself and already have kissed Yugi by the roof duel scene at Duelist Kingdom, and KC Tournament would have been a proposal, with a healthy dose of jealousy on Kaiba's part!

**Will You Go On a Duel With Me?**

**Chapter 1: Pegasus is a Dead Man Walking**

"I can't believe I have to go watch another foolish tournament duel!" Growled none other than Seto Kaiba as he climbed out of his limo, white trench coat flaring around him as if attempting to express its owner's discontentment.

Stalking through the entrance at one of the many duel arenas, built by his company of course, Kaiba couldn't believe he'd had to stoop so low as this just to keep Pegasus of his back. Unfortunately for him, it had been a choice between going in Pegasus' place to watch this duel, or be forced to attend an Industrial Illusion's 'ball' with Pegasus providing the 'appropriate attire.' Now most times he would have just blown off both but apparently there was some sort of clause in the agreement for the top 10 duelists having to attend at least 3 other, non-Kaiba Corp sponsored functions. Unfortunately for him, he's only been to two. So, either Pegasus' costume party, for that was surely what it meant if the Toon-loving freak had anything to do with it, or Pegasus' tournament. It was a no brainer between humiliation or just an evening of watching inferior idiots duel.

Unfortunately for Seto Kaiba, he should have remembered that this was Pegasus, and Pegasus always had ulterior motives.

Yugi Mutou, the renowned King of Games, was mentally cursing himself for falling for this. He should have known Pegasus would have some sort of embarrassing clause somewhere. Unfortunately for him he had blissfully gone along in ignorance, something he was coming to regret. Seriously, only Pegasus would come up with such a thing as making top duelists attend other functions, and then, just in case they didn't follow through, hold what Yugi was sure would end up a costume ball for perverts. At least, that's what he'd call it, seeing as how Pegasus had already sent him his 'custom designed' outfit for the ball. All Yugi would say about that is that he would rather face off against Anubis, heck, even_ Seto Kaiba,_ completely naked then wear that, especially with Pegasus anywhere near.

So, when the psychopath had offered the alternative of attending a duel tournament in his stead for the day Yugi had jumped at it, with every intention of burning the damn monstrosity currently laying on his bedroom chair from where he'd tossed it in disgust.

Fiddling with one of his cuff bracelets Yugi could only help but think that, even though this was going to probably be one of the most boring days of his life, it would at least not be anywhere near as embarrassing as it could be. Poor Jou on the other hand… Yeah, needless to say Yugi was very glad not to be in his friend's shoes, or should he say paws, tonight.

He should have known that Pegasus always has double meanings to his actions, something that he was about to be proven rather spectacularly.

Seto stalked to the room he was told to be at, mentally cursing Pegasus and any kids he ever had into oblivion. He'd just been cheerfully informed that not only was he going to be forced to watch this travesty, but he wasn't going to be able to do so alone, with the peace of his own room in which to vent. No, apparently he was going to have to share with another who had bargained their freedom with this. Just great, knowing his luck, and knowing Pegasus, it would probably someone from the geek patrol, more than likely the Mutt.

Needless to say, Seto Kaiba wasn't a happy man, and that mood didn't improve when he saw who was to be his apparent partner for the next four hours round the corner. He was going to _fucking kill_ Pegasus!

Yugi froze in his tracks a he saw just who was going to be his apparent partner for the next four hours. If life was a bitch, then Pegasus was a male version of life, aka a bastard. He should have known that Pegasus didn't do anything without something that would benefit him. Though how Kaiba killing Yugi within the next four hours would benefit Pegasus, Yugi didn't know, but it would eventually work out in everyone's favor but theirs that was for sure.

Needless to say, Yugi Mutou was as far from happy as possible. Maybe he should have worn that travesty and dealt with the perverts. At least he'd have some friendly company, and not that of the Ice King. He was so going to _fucking kill _Pegasus!

Side by side the two silent companions walked into the room and settled in front of the big windows, tinted so that they could see out but none could see in. Neither missed the unmistakable sound of the lock being turned from the outside, signifying that they now had no form of escape.

Seto: 0

Yugi: 0

Pegasus: 3

Just great.

"I am going to kill that Toon-loving freak when this is over with!" Kaiba muttered under his breath, making Yugi laugh softly. Glaring Kaiba asked, "What the hell's so funny?"

"Just that for once we agree on something," the smaller answered before turning his attention to the window as the tournament began.

The two sat in silence before Kaiba gave up and pulled his laptop out from who-knows-where and began working on another project of his, imagining the keys were Pegasus' face. Rolling his eyes at his rival's rather obvious thoughts Yugi pulled out his own mini and curled up in the chair. At least the loon had the decency to give them a comfortable room, with a full buffet and attached bathroom.

Typing away on his laptop Yugi missed the incredulous then curious look on Kaiba's face as he noticed his rival working on some sort of spreadsheet. About an hour passed in silence with only the sound of keys clicking when, bored out of his skull, already having finished his project and another two, asked "Just what on earth are you doing that can last an hour?"

Glancing up at Kaiba Yugi scrunched his cute little nose_, wait, when did he begin think of Yugi's nose?, _up and told him, "I'm not as fast as you Kaiba, and staring at all these numbers is giving me a headache, so please keep it down."

That made Kaiba huff and cross his arms in silence, glaring out the window as several of his Duel Academy kids faced off at each other in a Battle Royal, probably to see to the placement in the upcoming duel list. Unfortunately his curiosity began to get the better of him as he glanced out the corner of his eyes at his rival, noticing how he was nibbling on his rather full bottom lip.

Mentally slapping himself and wondering what the hell had gotten in him Kaiba asked, "Just what are you doing that has a lot of numbers?" As if that was the last straw Yugi threw his hands up in surrender and stated, "I was trying to work on balancing some profits, but it doesn't seem to work!"

Rolling his eyes at Yugi's incompetence Kaiba snatched the computer from the diminutive duelist's lap and began reviewing his work. Eyes widening at the numbers he questioned incredulously, "And whose figures are these? They're far too large for that little shop of yours!"

Growling Yugi tried to snatch his computer back but Kaiba was much taller and easily held it out of the smaller's reach. Standing up Kaiba towered over the little King. Once more trying to reach the computer Yugi tripped and ended up falling right into the CEO's chest and probably would have fallen into the floor if the tall brunette hadn't quickly wrapped his arms around his rivals surprisingly tiny waist, bringing the other's small, warm body closer.

Mystic amethyst met shinning sapphires as they stared at one another before Kaiba gently settled Yugi back on his feet, ignoring the light pink blush that had appeared on the other's face or the one that surely must be sneaking onto his. Clearing his thoughts he smirked at the smaller, ignoring the strange tingles still shifting through his body.

"You really are short. I would have thought you'd have grown in the last two years, but it doesn't look like it."

Yugi growled once more before turning and collapsing in his chair with a huff, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. Apparently his height was a sore spot for the diminutive duelist. "It's not my fault! Shortness runs in the family!"

"Yeah, I could tell. The only one short as you was Mokie and your grandfather," Kaiba chuckled before noticing the look of pain that crossed Yugi's face. Concerned that maybe he had gone too far with his teasing he asked gently, "Yugi?"

Swallowing Yugi responded, eyes on the floor, "Grandpa died last year."

A surprising jolt of sympathy shot through the elder male as he looked at the small one. He knew how much Yugi's grandfather had meant to him. "I'm sorry," He told him softly, settling back in his chair once more. Surprised amethysts shot up to meet his eyes before Yugi replied, "Thank you. I miss him, but as you can see I've been keeping his legacy alive," he punctuated the statement with a wave of his hand at the lap top still in Seto's clutches, shocking the other male.

"But how are these number's yours? I mean, this is several thousand in profit a month!" Kaiba exclaimed, shock over coming his normal stoniness. A blush flashed across Yugi's face as he explained, "Well, after Grandpa died I inherited the shop and began running it. It just so happened that Duke was looking for a business partner that would carry his products, someone who got fair business but wasn't the best. So, we got together, drew up a deal, and when we announced that the King of Games and Duke Devlin were partnering up the shop suddenly hit big. Hence the new numbers and the current headache," Yugi added the last part with a small groan, laying his head back and closing his eyes tightly.

Shock and some other unknown emotion swirled around at Yugi's words. Ignoring the strange emotions he once more turned his attention to the data and began scanning it, looking at both the products as well as being on the lookout for any abnormality. Surprised on how well off Yugi must be, though nowhere near as well as him, and at how well the numbers were balanced Kaiba finally found the mistake, but thankfully it was close to the end. It was a common one, and one he was loathe to admit to making himself on more than one occasion. About to point it out he glanced over to Yugi and noticed the smaller was sleeping, looking for all the world like a little angle with his childish face and pale skin. A fond smile crossed Seto's face as he watched the steady breathing of his rival, before noticing how Yugi seemed to shiver. Eyes narrowing he noticed it again before realizing the problem. With both his traditional turtle neck and trench coat he was pretty much immune to the cool temperatures in the room, but Yugi was only wearing a black leather tank that hugged his lean frame to perfection. His normal leather pants and boots looked warm enough, but they were rather tight, showing off his long legs and surprisingly curvy hips beautifully.

Shaking his head at noticing such things Kaiba balanced the laptop on the nearby table then stood up, removing his long white trench coat in the process. Gently he settled it over his rival, making sure it covered the small one. Of course, seeing as how tiny Yugi was, it didn't take much. As he watched Yugi seemed to snuggle into the trench coat, small, delicate hands griping the fabric tightly.

He once more settled into the chair before pulling the laptop back into his lap. Well, at last it would be something to do….

PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy and want to write! *hint, hint*

And no, I have nothing against Pegasus. In fact, I find his character amusing and rather like him, yet we needed some sort of 'villain'. After all, this is still Yugi we are talking about :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** YAY! People did like it! *does a little happy dance* I'm glad there was so much positive response to this fic, because I really love Seto X Yugi, aka Rivalshipping. In my opinion there isn't nearly enough on this site. Seriously, if people might get bored and make another and PM me about it I just might go and read it… *hint, hint* Ah well, enjoy the other half!

Oh, and if you got the message earlier, I messed up and uploaded the incomplete part of chapter 2 for To Be The Prince's Mates. Oops!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it belongs to its awesome creator and I make no profit off of this.

Yugi woke to the sound of gentle tapping and surprising warmth. Wait, warmth? That was odd seeing as he distinctly remembered the room being really cold before falling asleep. Sitting up his blanket fell to pool around his lap. Hold on a minute, that wasn't a blanket…

Eyes widening Yugi glanced over to where Kaiba was typing away on Yugi's mini, and not wearing his trench coat. _So he really did… _A light blush crept up Yugi's face as he shifted under the large, warm piece of clothing and snuggled into it slightly. As he took a breath he caught the delicious scent the coat was giving off, some sort of mixture of coffee and a spice that practically screamed of the dominate male sitting next to the diminutive duelist.

Yugi must have made some sort of noise, drawing the tall CEO's attention to him. Surprisingly the normal sneer was absent from his face as he asked softly, "Sleep well?"

Blushing Yugi looked down and fiddled with the trench coat, replying, "Yes, thank you very much. And thank you for letting me borrow your coat." Glancing up from under his lashes he noticed an unreadable expression cross the elder's face before smoothing out once more. Shaking his head Yugi stood and hugged the coat lightly before saying, "Here's your coat back."

As the small one tried to hand it over Kaiba merely waved a hand and stated, "Hold on to it. I don't need it, but you certainly do."

"Thank you," Yugi murmured softly before sitting back down, pulling the large coat around him. It practically drowned his small frame, something the other clearly noticed if the amused snot was any give away. Rolling his eyes Yugi began reflecting about his dream, and wondering just what it meant.

He had dreamt, surprisingly enough, of Kaiba himself. It had been a rather pleasant dream, but it brought up several questions, but the one in the front of Yugi's mind was, _"Did he like Kaiba? As in, like, like?"_

Glancing over at the other's strong profile Yugi remembered how passionate the other was, and how protective he could be for those he cared for. The CEO's dedication to whatever had caught his mind had always drawn Yugi in, yet looking at it now he realized the answer was right in front of his face. Yes, he really did like the tall brunette, and maybe even more than liked him. Maybe he even _loved_ the elder male.

Sighing Yugi knew that the other would never feel the same. A single tear slid down his face before dripping onto the coat. Looking out the window at the duel going on Yugi missed the tender, concerned look the object of his affection shot him.

Kaiba was typing away on the computer, lost in thought, when a small sigh alerted him that his companion was awake.

"Sleep well?" He questioned the other softly, watching as a blush darkened the pale skin of the other as he replied. When the small one tried to hand him back his coat he merely waved him away, stating the obvious fact that Yugi clearly needed it. Watching the way it drowned the other's small form was amusing to watch, and Kaiba couldn't help the small snort of amusement that escaped him at it. Truth be told he liked the way Yugi looked, all wrapped up in his clothes.

While the other had slept he's spent quite a while thinking over his feelings for the person he considered his rival. After several internal lectures he decided to be brutally honest with himself and admitted that, somehow, he liked the small duelist, maybe even felt something stronger. As he had watched the little one sleep he remembered how strong yet fragile Yugi was, always standing up for what he believed in, even against Kaiba himself. His dueling skills were superb, even without the Pharaoh to aide him. He was always ridiculously kindhearted and Kaiba knew that one day someone would take advantage of that fact. Just the thought alone had made him almost reach out and touch the other as the urge to scoop up the small frame into his arms and protect the little one took over. Yes, he truly did have it bad, as people would say.

A sudden sound from the object of Kaiba's thoughts drew his attention just in time to witness a single tear slide down Yugi's pale cheek before landing on his coat, making the CEO wonder if something was wrong with his little one.

Wondering when he'd started thinking in the possessive he got up his courage and gently questioned, "What's wrong?"

When the other looked up Seto was immediately lost in the pools of amethyst that seemed to glow with the emotions in their depths. Seeming to come to some sort of decision the other asked quietly, "If you like someone, but think they hate everything to do with you, what should you do?"

It was like a shot of lightning though his heart, hearing the other admit to liking someone, yet anger rose, hearing that someone could even think to dislike a single aspect of the beautiful angel in front of him. Swallowing what felt like his hart he choked out, thankful that he managed to sound somewhat normal, "I'd say to throw caution to the wind and go for it anyway, because if you really care for that person then you may be too late by the time you realize your feelings."

A contemplative look crossed the little angel's face as he murmured a soft, "Thank you," before his eyes suddenly began glowing with that determined light Seto loved so much. Standing up the angel glided to the CEO, making said brunette's heart suddenly freeze before beating at a pace previously unheard of. Yugi paused right in front of Seto, before he leaned in and, to the CEO's thankfully concealed shock, lightly brushed a kiss across Seto's lips, as gentle as a butterfly's wing. Almost as if scared of the elder's reaction Yugi backed away, blush clear on his face, but eyes closed in fear.

Seto positively melted in pleasant shock as he stated at the trembling form of his angel. Yet, seeing how scared the other was, he suddenly realized something. _He _was the one Yugi thought hated him! It hurt, yet suddenly determination sprung free in the brunette as he stood, the laptop forgotten as he stalked over to where the small king was standing, looking for all the world like a leaf in the wind he was trembling so hard.

Kaiba only stopped when he was toe to toe with the other, before lightly sliding one of his large hands under the little beauty's chin and forcing Yugi to look up at him. Tear filled amethysts met his gaze, making the CEO melt before his determination gave him another kick in the rear to get him moving.

"Yugi, how could you think I hate you?" He questioned softly, once more forgetting his tough act, making the smaller's eyes widen even more, a feat he had previously thought impossible. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I could never hate you, precious one. After all, how can I hate the one I love?" And, ignoring the shocked look, he swooped in and captured his little love's delicious pink lips in a fierce, fiery kiss, filled with all the emotions the CEO felt. Feeling the way Yugi's lips molded under his, kissing back, Seto wrapped one hand around his tiny love's waist, pulling him as close as possible, while the other hand slid into the silky locks of multi-colored hair. Timidly Yugi clutched at Seto's shirt, delicate hands resting on his chest, making the other practically growl in delight before reluctantly breaking the kiss, sensing the need for air. He gazed into the eyes he had come to love, before asking teasingly, a small smirk crossing his lips, "Did I make myself clear enough?"

A small giggle met that statement, making the smirk widen before the tall CEO leaned down and captured his angel's lips once more, this time just as passionate as the last. Lightly he nipped at the soft, full bottom lip, earning a gasp from the little one. _Perfect_. He explored the warm, most cavern, their tongues dueling playfully before they once more had to break for air.

Yugi giggled again, making Kaiba raise an eyebrow in question before he explained, "Just in case I didn't make myself clear, I love you. I don't know how or when it happened, but I do."

A rare, true smile crossed Kaiba's face before he said, "And I love you. Oh, and Yugi," he said, gaining a curios look from the other, "call me Seto."

A brilliant smile met this, making the CEO give in once more as he once more devoured his little love's lips, earning an armful of melted King as Yugi seemed to mold into Seto's body, almost as if they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. The King and his loyal Priest had finally came together as they were meant to be, one being, bonded together by the tying emotion called love.

It was to the sight of one Seto Kaiba with his arms wrapped around his rival, Yugi Mutou, who was sitting on his lap as the tall CEO explained something on the laptop balanced on Yugi's knee that met Pegasus' gaze as he entered the room. So, naturally, Pegasus had to make an entrance.

"My my my, Kaiba-boy~! I come in expecting to see that you've killed little Yugi, yet here you are holding him. You didn't take advantage of him, now did you?" Pegasus teased, not missing the way Kaiba's arms tightened possessively around Yugi's tiny waist.

"Pegasus, you freak. I may be a bastard, but I'm not a pervert like you!" Kaiba snarled, helping Yugi stand before he himself stood, towering over the small Game King by his side, who he quickly wrapped an arm around once more before pulling Yugi in behind him, almost protectively.

"Now, now, Kaiba-boy~! I should think you would be thanking me. After all, if I hadn't come up with this ingenious plan then you and Yugi-boy never would have admitted your feelings for one another~!" Trilled Pegasus as he shot Yugi a relatively creepy smile, making the tall CEO snarl as he pulled his little one into his arms, white trench coat swirling around the younger's frame and hiding him pretty much from view.

Not that Yugi was going to allow such domineering actions for long. Wiggling around so he could at least meet Pegasus' eye Yugi ignored his growling boyfriend and said, "We thank you for your help," Yugi finished with a small bow before Kaiba snatched him back into the protective cage of his arms. Rolling his eyes Yugi didn't seem to really mind that much, something Pegasus noticed of course.

Smirking he questioned, "If you want you could both come to my party tonight. All you have to do is appear at the docks with your outfits. I can promise it won't be something you can forget~!"

Now it was Yugi's turn to growl, shocking Seto enough that he didn't protest when Yugi squirmed around to glare at the card creator. "There is no way in hell you're getting me in that monstrosity!"

Pegasus pouted at hearing his work being called such, though he had to sigh. He'd so hoped to get little Yugi in that costume…Ah well, maybe next year. "Well, I guess then you should make sure to keep it, just in case. Oh, and that reminds me," at this he turned to his faithful Croquet and motioned him forward, handing the reluctant CEO a box. "This is your costume, Kaiba-boy. Just in case you change your mind, or decided to play a game. I hear it's all a rage now, have the dragon conquer the magician. Ta-ta now! After all, I have a party to get ready for~!" Trilled Pegasus as he left the room, leaving the two lovers to stare at the door in stupefied shock.

"Yugi, do I even want to know why you reacted like that?" Questioned Seto, still in shock from both the whirlwind that was known as Pegasus as well as the reaction it had garnered from his normally sweet-tempered koi.

Grumbling Yugi snuggled into the tall CEO's chest before replying, "Let's just say that the atrocity he expected me to wear reveals wayyyyy more than it covers."

Raising an eyebrow Seto couldn't help the shiver of delight that shot down his spin at Yugi's words. Maybe later he would have some fun with the ideas currently floating around. But first…

Tilting Yugi's chin up Seto stared deep into the glowing amethysts he'd fallen head over heels for as he asked, "Yugi Mutou, will you go on a duel with me?"

Giggling the small King wrapped his arms around his fierce dragon before responding, "But of course." Smiling sapphires gazed down at his love before once more their lips connected, sealing the deal as well as staring what was to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:** Done! Unfortunately… **Ah well, I might write a sequel if enough people ask for one, because I really like this pairing :)** It might be amusing to play with the outfits or the first date, etc. Maybe even the party. With these two, anything has a sense of amusement to it. I f ya'll do want one, I'm open for ideas :)

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! As promised I've started the sequel! It's called First Date Disaster? Maybe Not. Hope ya'll check it out!

See ya'!


End file.
